Between Two Sides
by LightBlueRoses
Summary: Amity and Dauntless do not mix. Amity kids are peaceful and calm. Dauntless kids are brave and fighters. So how could Scarlet Johnson, a Dauntless member, get both Amity and Dauntless as her test results? **Some Slight UAs**
1. Aptitude Test

_**Between Two Sides**_

_Chapter 1_

The train leaves in ten minutes. I know that. And when I board that train, I'll have to jump off of it to get to school. More likely than not, I'll be late because of that train. The teachers won't yell at me, considering they'd have to deal with my whole faction if they do, but I always see a tinge of annoyance when the Dauntless kids arrive late.

That's why I'm walking today. I don't-no, I can't be late today. Lateness is not an option on the day of the Aptitude Test.

"Scarlet, c'mon, walking there will just make you even more late! God, sometimes I wonder if you really are a dauntless kid..." My eldest brother, Jacob, yells. I ignore him and his insults, despite his last comment really hurting-

I'm a dauntless, I don't get hurt. He seems to notice that I'm ignoring him, and his face goes cross, and his hands curl into fists.

Oh, no. I don't want to get into a fight with him, not now and certainly not today. It's too late, though, and Jacob charges at me.

My hands instantly wrap around his neck, and I bite his shoulder. He screams in pain, and I only get off when my other two brothers, Kevin and Ethan, rip me off of him. I've ripped out a small chunk of his shoulder, and I spit it onto the ground.

Jacob laughs, despite being in obvious pain from the bite. "Now that's the Scarlet I know," he laughs, "Now get ready for school, you do have a train to catch."

Annoyed that I can't walk to school now(or else Jacob would probably try to attack me again), I grab my school bag and follow Kevin and Ethan out of our room. Running along the rocky bridges and walkways, we make it to the outside.

Still running, we run past the other dauntless kids and right to the train yard. When it comes, all of us dauntless climb on.

"Ready, Scar?" Kevin asks, obviously hyped up for the jump. He always gets hyped for things like this, even though we do this everyday. By now, I would hope, he'd get used to it.

A few dauntless kids open up the train doors, grinning. In fact, everyone's grinning. I'm the only one with a plain face. Wind messing up my hair and the scenery rushing past my face, the school quickly approaches us.

Just as we're in front of the school, a boy screams for us to jump.

I'm the first one to jump. I force my way out and jump before anyone else. Unfortunately, I do take a bit of a tumble and scrape my knees, but I've learned to ignore the pain.

As I'm about to get up, someone lands on me. Said person gets up, and laughs when they realize who they landed on.

"Shit," Ethan curses, "You 'right?"

"Fine." I reply bitterly. He helps me up, causing my cheeks to flush. By now, I shouldn't need help up. I'm 16 years old.

"Good. Gotta be good for the Aptitude Test." He replies, and Kevin joins up with us. We walk into the school halls, which are already filled with students from the other factions.

While we walk down the halls, someone bumps into me. I nearly apologize, until I quickly realize whoever bumped into me is from Amity.

Amity's the anti-Dauntless. While we stand for bravery and to fight until the end, they stand for peace and, as Kevin puts it, 'cowardice'.

As the Amity boy gets up, he sees me and quickly starts to apologize. I'm amazed that he can bring himself to apologize to me, even though many members of my faction bullies and terrorizes Amity members.

"HEY!" Kevin sees the Amity boy and glares at him. The boy cowers.

"Kevin, please, I'm going to be late!" I warn him, trying to get him to go away. I don't really want to bring harm to the Amity boy. It was a mistake, and mistakes happen.

Kevin glares at me, but does as I say and ignores the boy. He walks off, and when I'm sure he's gone, I pick up the boy's books.

"Sorry." I whisper, cheeks burning with shame. The boy nods a little, and he turns to go. I just stand in the hallways with a blank expression and blushing face, and I see the boy turn around a bit to wave goodbye.

I wonder if I'll ever see him again. Will he remember me? The tiny Dauntless girl who helped him?

The school bell rings, and I rush off, my thoughts still preoccupied with the Amity boy.

. . .

"From Dauntless: James Ellens and Scarlet Johnson." A volunteer calls out. Shaking, I stand up to take my aptitude test. I know that Kevin and Ethan have already gone, but we all know their results. The two are true Dauntless members, through and through.

_This is it, _I think to myself, _This is where you find out if you're a true Dauntless or not._

Trembling, I head up to the volunteer. He looks at me, and I quickly determine he's from Candor, the faction which believes honesty is the way to go. I can tell just by his clothes-he wears pitch black pants and a white dress shirt. Candors always wear black and white, it has something to do with their own beliefs.

"Uh...are you Scarlet Johnson?" He asks. I blush. Despite being 16, I look far younger. Maybe that'd be useful if I was an adult, but I was always being asked if I was in the wrong classroom or something. Once, I even had to have Kevin head back home and bring back an ID to prove I was really my age.

I nod, and he leads me into room number 4, a fairly small room with some strange-looking equipment in it. The room is covered in lights and mirrors, making me dizzy from all the bright lights.

A young woman is in there, wearing a flowing red shirt and loose yellow pants. An Amity, I realize. She smiles kindly at me(well of course, she's an Amity)and motions for me to sit down in a large chair that's in the middle of the room.

As I do so, I realize that the man is gone. I shake my head and try to focus.

"Alright sweetie, just sit still while I attach these to you. Don't worry, it won't hurt." She giggles a bit at the end, but this just makes me more nervous. She attaches wires onto my hands and forehead, and then attaches other wires to herself and the machine. "Oh, by the way, my name's Rose. Anyways, do you mind drinking this, please?"

Rose hands me a small vile filled with a clear liquid. I'm nervous, but take a drink of it anyways.

The room seems to swirl, and the scene changes. I'm in...I think I'm in the cafeteria. In front of me are two baskets. In one, lays a large hunk of cheese. In the other, is a knife.

I'm confused. "Why do I need these?" I call out. "Why?"

A voice calls out a second later. "Choose." The voice insists. I look from one basket to another. On one hand, if something bad were to happen, I would need the knife. And besides, I'm a Dauntless girl, I should go with the knife. But something in me tells me not to choose it, and to instead choose the cheese.

When the voice repeats itself, I choose the cheese. I don't know why-it's useless, and I can't use it for fighting. Still, I decide to take it.

Suddenly, I hear low growling from behind me.

I turn around, and a giant dog stands in front of me. It resembles one of the guard dogs back at the Pit. I see that the knife is gone, and all I have is the hunk of cheese.

Not even flinching, I stand very still when the dog approaches me. It sniffs me, and then looks longingly at the cheese. I slowly go to tear off a bit of the cheese, realizing that the dog is most like hunrgy.

"Puppy!"

I glance up to see a little girl, no older than 6, standing across the room. Her hands are outstretched, and she obviously wants to pet the dog. The dog turns towards her and barks, and I realize what it's about to do.

Hoping I can run fast enough, I sprint in front of the girl as the dog charges. When it's close enough, I hold out the cheese. The dog notices the cheese again and sniffs it, again distracted. Slowly, I kneel down and place the cheese on the ground. The dog licks its lips and starts eating it, paying no attention to the girl.

As I watch the girl go up to pet the dog, my eyes close, almost against my will.

When I open my eyes, I'm in another part of the city. The factionless slums, I realize. It's where all of the people with no factions live. It's one of the worst parts in the city, with crime practically everywhere.

"HELP!" I hear a girl scream. As I look her over, the girl seems familiar, even though I've never met her before. "They-they're trying to rob me!" She accuses them. For some reason, I feel like she's lying.

One of the thugs turn to me. "Ya-ya know her? She stole money from US!," he shouts at me, his hands curled into fists, "You saw, right?"

A memory that never existed before comes to mind. I see the girl pit-pocket money from one of the thugs, and then laughing about it.

"Y-Yes...but I won't let you hurt her. Even if she did steal from you, I'm not letting YOU hurt her!" I yell at the thugs, courage running through my veins. One of the thugs raise a pipe at the girl, and I run in front of her, about to take the hit. I close my eyes, and my hands curl into fists.

When I open my eyes, I wince. I'm back in the testing room, and I couldn't be more nervous. I look back at Rose, who looks puzzled.

"One moment dear, your results..." She stood up and walked out of the room, leaving me terrified of my results.

Did...did I _fail_ my test? No, that's impossible. All the teachers at school say that you can't prepare for this test, so how can you prepare for a test you don't know about?

_YOU ARE DAUNTLESS, _I scream at myself, _STOP BEING FEARFUL._

Minutes pass before Rose walks back in. She quickly removes the wires from my face and hands, looking grim. She takes a deep breath, and starts.

"You...do you know what a Divergent is?" She asks me. I shake my head. I've never head of the term before. "A Divergent is a term used when someone has two or more results for your test. Even then, your test results...well dearie, it seems you're both Amity and Dauntless. You can be both peaceful and brave. I'm putting you in as Dauntless, but please, don't tell anyone about this!"

Without even thinking, I nod. You're not supposed to share your results anyways, but the way she said it made it seem like if I told my results, someone would die.

Who knows, maybe someone would.

**A.N/ Hello folks! Anyways, I'm taking a bit of a break from HG and going into Divergent! I've seen a lot of stories about Amity kids going into Dauntless, but then I thought; "What if a Dauntless kid went into Amity?"  
**

**Oh, also, just a little note: Ethan/Kevin and Scarlet are 10 months apart, so all 3 are sixteen. **

**In a later chapter, how she got such conflicting results will be revealed in greater detail. Anyways, I don't own Divergent, and review! :D**


	2. Choosing Ceremony

_Chapter 2_

"So, how'd the test go, guys?" Jacob asks us between bites.

While Ethan and Kevin are eager to share their results, I'm far less happy. I keep my eyes down as I dig into dinner, which is a hamburger and fries. Something special for good luck, Jacob had said.

"Oh they went awesome! I know we aren't supposed to tell but...I got Dauntless!" Ethan exclaims. I glare at him, annoyed that he would just share his results like that, but Kevin and Jacob seem excited.

"Sweet! So did I!" Kevin joins in. Now the focus is on me. Jacob notices how quiet I'm being.

"Uh, Scar? Your results?" Jacob asks me, snapping his fingers in front of my face. I slap his hand away, glaring at him.

"Not saying." I mumble. Ethan fakes a pout.

"Aww come on, please?" He begs, his eyes in a sort of puppy-dog look. I turn my head away from him.

Angered, I yell, "I'M NOT SAYING!"

"Alright, alright fine," Ethan scowls at me, "Can you at least say who was your tester?"

"An Amity named Rose," I say, and after a brief pause, I add, "She was just like the rest of them; stupid cowards."

Jacob laughs, and everyone joins in, even myself. My own laughter is forced, though. We finish eating and return to our bedrooms. I quickly take off my jacket and shoes, and I rush to head into bed.

"Going to bed so soon?" Jacob questions me. I nod, and he shrugs. When they leave the room(probably going to train or something), I reach under the mattress and pull out a detailed on book on all five factions. It's an old book, and if anyone saw me read it, they'd tease me for being a 'know it all'.

I flip to the page about Amity.

First, it lists the definition of Amity, which is basically peace. It then goes into great detail about how Amity members live, their jobs, their dress codes, and so on. I indulge myself in all the details and notes about it, before hearing Jacob and the others returning. I shove the book under the mattress, and bury myself in the covers.

"Guys, shut up." Jacob warns them when he sees me, thinking I'm asleep. Almost ironically, he says it in a loud enough voice that it'd wake me up, if I was sleeping.

I hear Kevin climb into the bunk above me, and Jacob shuts out the lights. When everyone else is fast asleep, I'm still up, worried about my test results and the Choosing Ceremony tomorrow.

Should I go with Amity, or Dauntless? On one hand, Dauntless is where my whole family is. All my brothers are here, and when my parents were here, they were Dauntless members. And I'm one of the best fighters here, I can easily make it through initiation.

Except, there's that feeling. The feeling that I can't explain, it's just sort of there. It tells me to join Amity, yells at me to abandon my own faction and choose peace.

_Peace sounds comforting,_ I think, _But so does bravery._

The argument between me and myself goes back and fourth.

_Stay with your family, _one voice cries out.

_Faction before blood, _another voice reminds me. Said quote can easily be found in almost every book about the factions.

When I finally can't take it anymore, I get up and put on my leather jacket and slippers. Hoping no one sees me-it'd be embarrassing for anyone to know I own a pair of bubblegum pink slippers-I walk to the Chasm.

The Chasm is to the far right of the Pit, or my home. A flowing waterfall filled with sharp rocks and rapid waters. Sometimes, an unlucky soul falls through the barriers and into the waters, but I'm not here to jump.

As the water rushes down the fall, I can't help but feel calmed. Despite the water being rapid and rushing, it brings a sense of peace to it.

_Peace. _I'm suddenly reminded of the choice I have to make tomorrow. To Kevin and Ethan, well, they aren't worried at all. They'l; choose what they are, and they will be Dauntless. But what am I? A freak, a mix of two opposing factions?

The water's so calming I nearly fall asleep. I only snap up when I hear Jacob calling out my name, and I run to him.

"Hey, come on, it's nearly 12." He grabs my hand and drags me through the caverns. I head back to bed, and through much effort, manage to fall asleep.

. . .

"JUMP!" Ethan yells when the train gets near the Hub. The Hub is the centerpiece of the city. It's where all and any important events take place, including the Choosing Ceremony.

This time, I wait until both Ethan and Kevin are out to Jump. I land on the soft, wet ground, and get up, grass staining my knees. I look over the jacket Jacob gave me for good luck. It's a deep red, almost cherry red, and it looks huge on me. The sleeves themselves go well past my hands. Despite, I still chose to wear it. A sudden thought comes to mind.

_If you choose Amity, he'll be wishing he never gave it to you. _I try to ignore it, catching up with Ethan and Kevin. They chat and laugh as we enter the Hub, and we head to the elevators.

"Oy, stiffs, give us a spot, 'right?" A boy calls out. Being completely and utterly selfless, the mass of gray fabrics and plain faces get out for us to get in. I'm squeezed between Kevin and a girl I think is named Jessie. The elevators finally open after a long ride up(the ceremony is 20 floors above ground)and we pile out.

The ceremony room is huge. I remember being in here during Jacob's ceremony, back when I was 10. Now, however, I'll be the one choosing a faction, not him. The room is divided in concentric circles, and on the edges are where all the 16 year olds of each faction will be. We don't become full members until after the initiative, where you prove yourself to be worthy of your faction. From what I heard, the Erudite initiative is the hardest, with the Dauntless' in a close second.

As I look around, I realize that it's clearly Amity's turn to coordinate the event. I can tell because flowers are plastered everywhere, and several small radios play folk songs. I see Johanna Reyes, representative for Amity, reviewing several cards, so I presume she'll be reading the opening speech.

For now, all of the 16 year olds line up in alphabetical order. I'm next to Kevin and Susan James, a thin, pale Erudite girl. Kevin pats my back reassuringly, though this does little to calm me.

I search for Jacob in the next circle, where all the families sit. I easily spot the section for the Dauntless, and I recognize Jacob's bright red curls and piercing blue eyes. He spots me and smirks, waving a little.

In the last circle, are five giant, metal bowls. I remember a girl saying how, if she curled up, she could fit in them. I probably wouldn't even need to curl up all the way. Each bowl contains a substance that represents the five factions. Gray stones for Abnegation. Water for Erudite. Soil for Amity. Lit coals for Dauntless. And finally, glass for Candor.

When I am called up-_It seems so far away..._-Johanna will hand me a knife. I will cut my hand with said knife, and sprinkle my blood over the bowl(or faction)I choose. I won't say a word during all of it.

I start to shake, and as I try to calm myself, Johanna clears her throat and starts to speak.

"Hello fellow faction-ers!," she greets us in a chipper voice, "Welcome to the Choosing Ceremony! Today, we will honor a tradition that has been practiced every year since it first started. This ceremony shows that every man or girl has the right to choose their own way in this world!"

She makes it sound like there'll be no consequences to each person's choice. Like if I choose Amity, I'll get a pat on the back instead of a punch to the face.

"Our soon to be initiatives are now 16, the perfect age to choose their path and fate. Years upon years ago, our ancestors realized that the human personality was at fault for a warring world. So, they separated us humans out into different factions. Each faction has sought to eradicate the qualities they held responsible for the world's disarray."

I glance at Kevin and Ethan, then to Jacob, and then, finally, to the bowls. Which one would I choose? I suddenly wish that I could be in two or more factions, but even then, peace and bravery can't mix at all.

"Those who blamed dishonesty created Candor."

I've lied several times before, so I can't be them. Besides, I could never dress in such boring clothes-solely black and white, never any color.

"Those who blamed selfishness made Abnegation."

No. No, Abnegation is not for me. I'm a selfish person, I can't sacrifice my own individuality for selflessness.

"Those who blamed ignorance became the Erudite."

I don't like Erudite, so not them.

"Those who blamed cowardice were the Dauntless."

I'm brave. I know...I think...am I?

"And of course, those who blamed aggression formed Amity."

Or am I peaceful? I'm not the most violent Dauntless out there, after all. Am I peaceful or brave?

_Choose, dammit, CHOOSE! _Even though I'm freaking out, I don't let it show.

"With these five factions, we've created a perfect society! After all, Amity provides produce and understanding caretakers. Erudite has provided us with smart teachers and researchers. Candor has given us trustworthy law leaders, and Abnegation has given us selfless leaders for our ruling government. And, last but not least, Dauntless has supplied us with brave security guards. We give each other great and wonderful tools to survive."

_Faction before blood. _The motto comes back to me. If I do choose Amity, then I will have to forget about my family. Forget about Jacob, or Kevin, or Ethan. Ignore Matilda and my other friends. It's Amity before anything else.

"Because, without these factions, we wouldn't survive."

A silence follows her words. It's a heavy, dark silence, one that makes me want to scream in sheer terror. It's heavy because it bears everyone's worst fear, even worse then death: the fear of being factionless. To fail initiation, and to become an outcast among the factions.

"As such, today marks the happy occasion where the new initiates are received and go to work for an even better society!"

Loud clapping from Amity. Soft clapping from Candor, Abnegation, and Erudite. Eye rolling and annoyed sighs from Dauntless. Everything sounds muffled.

Johanna clears her throat again, and calls out a name. One by one, the 16 year olds leave to choose. The first kid-a boy-chooses Candor, where he's from. Slowly, the line gets shorter and shorter.

"Jenny Rosar." Johanna calls out. An Erudite girl emotionlessly walks out of the line, and grabs the knife out of Johanna's hands. She takes a deep breath, looks at an Erudite woman, and cuts her hand over a bowl.

It lands on gray stones. She frowns, but seems relieved. Shocked murmurs and gasps come from the Erudite section, while soft clapping comes from the Abnegation row.

She's the first one to transfer factions. The first one to be labeled a traitor by their own faction, but a great addition by the other. I think about the woman she looked at, and how there was another girl next to said woman. Were they her mother and sister?

I don't have much time to wonder, as soon, it's time for Ethan to go. He picks Dauntless without a second thought, as does Kevin when it's his turn.

"Scarlet Johnson." Johanna cries out. Legs shaking, I walk to the bowls. What should I do? Do I choose family, or peace?

She hands me the knife, and for a few seconds, I just stand there, looking between the fresh dirt and the burning coals. I hear people murmur to each other, and when I look at Jacob, he's clearly confused. Why am I hesitating?

Slowly, and clearly trembling under the jacket, I go to slice my hand. The argument between myself gets louder and louder. Bravery or Peace? My brothers, or Amity?

I don't even feel it when I cut my palm. Blood, the same color of my jacket, drips onto the carpet for a moment. I lift my hand up, and closing my eyes, jerk it over a bowl. I open my eyes when I hear everyone's reactions.

"NO!" Ethan screams loudly as he sees my choice. Jacob looks enraged, and Kevin is so shocked he can't even move.

Outraged cries and yelling comes from Dauntless. Shocked gasps from the other factions-well, except from Abnegation. And screams of joy and loud clapping from Amity.

Horrified yet relieved, I realize exactly what faction I've chosen.

Amity.

**A.N/ Managed to type this up yesterday with the first chapter, I'm currently working on chapter number three. So, how'd this chapter go? Also, if Johanna is OOC, I have an excuse(yay for excuses): she's reading a pre-written speech, not written specifically by her. So um, that's my excuse...keep in mind that I haven't read Insurgent yet, so I've been relying on the Divergent wiki page...**

**Divergent doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Veronica Roth, obviously.**


End file.
